Absence
by viiaRyeosom
Summary: 'Aku selalu melihatmu jauh padahal kau ada sangat dekat. Seperti saat ini, dekat dalam hatiku, kahadiranmu akan selalu menjadi seperti itu'/ Kim Ryeowook/ Kyuwook


**Cast:Kim Ryeowook as yeoja, Cho Kyuhyun as namja, and other cast (member SJ)**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Happy reading ^o^/**

Gadis cantik itu menghela nafas lalu tersenyum

Tak disangkanya hari ini pun akan datang

Fikirannya sedikit kacau, tapi ia berkali mengubah posisi duduk dan menenangkan diri

"Eh, apa kau melihat undangan itu," sahabatnya memasuki kamar, menyambar lipatan kertas tebal di samping ranjang tempat gadis itu duduk.

"Maaf, aku ceroboh sekali menaruh nya disitu."

Sang sahabat menampakan wajah bersalah, berjalan menuju meja rias dan menyimpan lipatan undangan tersebut di meja laci kamarnya dengan gugup.

"Wookie-ah, kau datang terlalu pagi, kau tidak memberi kabar sedang ada di Seoul. Haha aku belum sempat merapikan kamar, tunggu disitu ya."

Ia menyambar beberapa barang dan menata di tempat yang semestinya, melipat selimut dan mengumpulkan seragam kerja kotor miliknya, sepatu, hingga kaus kaki di atas ranjang.

Gadis yang dipanggil 'wookie' hanya diam. Matanya menerawang, ada gejolak dalam hatnya untuk bertanya, namun sekuat tenaga ia urungkan. tangannya mengepal dengan nafas yang berkai-kali terhela panjang.

"Wookie?"

Gadis yang dipanggil itu menoleh, manatap sahabat lamanya, Lee Hyukjae yang menepuk pundaknya perlahan dengan mimik bersalah.

"Maafkan aku ya…"

Hyukjae meraih tangan gadis itu, menggenggamnya "Apa kau ingin mendengar ceritaku. Apa tidak masalah kalau kuceritakan."

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, Lee Hyukjae terlalu mengerti Kim Ryeowook. Persahabatan mereka yang terjalin sejak junior school. Bahkan saat mereka sepakat tidak akan membahas itu lagi.

Tapi Lee Hyukjae lah yang paling mengerti Ryeowook. dan Kim Ryeowook yang terlalu mengerti hari ini pun pasti akan dia alami, meski dengan skenario berbeda tapi keadaannya tetaplah sama.

"Cho Kyuhyun, 3 hari lagi akan menikah."

Nama itu, nama yang lama tidak pernah ia dengar, namun nama yang tetap melekat dalam ingatannya. ingatan akan perasaannya sejak 17 tahun silam. Ingatan yang ia simpan untuk dirinya sendiri, ingatan yang ingin ia singkirkan tanpa membuangnya.

Ia tidak ingin kembali menjadi gila karena cinta. tapi mendengar nama itu diucapkan dadanya bergemuruh cepat. Kilasan kejadian silam menari-nari dikepalanya.

Masa dimana dia mulai mengenal cinta, masa dimana ia merasakan sakit hati, masa dimana ia menunggu dan -lai yang tidak punya hati itu

"Satu minggu yang lalu, dia dan calonnya mengantarkan undangan kemari. Aku tidak tahu apakah seharusnya aku mengatakan ini dari awal, atau sekarang atau seharusnya tidak sama sekali. Karena bulan lalu Cho Kyuhyun masih bertanya tentang Kim Ryeowook."

Ryeowook terhenyak mendengarnya.

Dia dan Kyuhyun. Gadis itu selalu menganggap cintanya adalah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Perasaan yang tidak semestinya ada untuk seorang teman. Perasaan yang membuatnya malu dan menghindar. Perasaaan yang membuat mereka diam, tidak saling mengenal dan memalingkan wajah. Perasaan yang membuat ia menjadi rendah dihadapan Cho Kyuhyun

Hingga bertahun-tahun dia menunggu tanpa tahu apa yang ia tunggu, ia menangis tanpa tahu apa yang ia tangisi, ia tertawa tanpa tahu hal lucu apa yang membuatnya tertawa. Karena ia sudah menjadi gila. Mencintai orang membuatnya gila.

Kim Ryeowook yang mencoba bangkit dalam keterpurukannya, mengubur perasaannya dengan cara sendiri.

"Dia selalu menanyakan kabarmu, kabar keluargamu. Laki-laki yang kau anggap jahat dan tidak mengerti perasaanmu itu adalah laki-laki yang menahan sakit hati bertahun-tahun namun masih tetap ingin peduli. Demi Tuhan, Ryeowook, aku menyayangkan hubungan kalian yang sepert ini."

Bulir air mata menetes dari karamelnya. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya adalah sosok yang egois

Selama ini dia selalu mengambil jalan yang berbeda. Jika dia tahu laki-laki itu memilih jalan A, maka dia akan melewati jalan B. Apapun akan dia lakukan asal mereka tidak saling bertemu. Tidak saling menatap, tidak saling berbicara. Layaknya orang asing. Selama ini ialah yang meghindar, selama ini ialah yang memalingkan wajah terlebih dahulu. Selama ini yang mengambil jalan egois sebagai penengah masalah mereka

Masalah cinta pertama dan perasaan tulus yang tidak ia cerna dengan baik.

"Karena kau sudah memutuskan menikah 2 tahun yang lalu dan pergi dari Seoul. Aku rasa Cho Kyuhyun juga berhak menikah dan menemukan orang yang bisa mengertinya. Mungkin cinta kalian sama-sama hebat, tapi jalan seperti ini jauh lebih baik untuk orang seperti kalian."

Karena apa yang terlihat tidak selalu apa yang ada pada kenyataannya

'Aku selalu melihatmu jauh padahal kau ada sangat dekat. Seperti saat ini, dekat dalam hatiku, kahadiranmu akan selalu menjadi seperti itu'


End file.
